Operation Burnout
by Wkrish57
Summary: My first fan fiction. Tells about the rise of five young street racer to stop the evil plan, discontinued for some reason. But still accept reviews.
1. Chapter 1: Runbelievable

Operation Burnout: Hot Pursuit

**Disclaimer: I didn't own any video games, anime, TV shows, books, movies, car, and my friend's name. However I do my own plot and name of these characters (Ditha, Stefanschia Kamikadzi, Jason Horckane and Matthew Rizmak(that's all based from my imagination)) **

Chapter 1: Run-believable

Three guys standing in front of the garage Hill Junkyard are looking for a car. Though the door is locked, they managed to get inside by climbing the fences. They have looking for a half hour to find a proper car yet there are no results until now because of most of the cars are totally wrecked car.

"I got something Striker," said Atomika to Striker

"Really? Hey sleeper, get here. Atomika found something" yell Striker to Ditha.

Ditha had been sleeping for fifteen minutes when Striker yelled at him. He then rushed to the car.

"This old silver 69' Charger with customized hood must be good for our run," said Atomika.

"Come on. That one will draw much attention to those dumb MIB's. Beside it is not strong enough to make our run. I prefer this hot blue F430 Spyder." Striker replied.

"Uh, that will be enough for two guys only, and it was much weaker than Charger." replied Ditha.

"Oh, so do you have a good car for us?"

"I'm afraid not since this is my choice," said Ditha. Then he shown to both Atomika and Striker the car that Ditha had chosen,

"ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT DUMB 50'STUDEBAKER PICKUP WAS TOO SLOW!" both Striker and Atomika yelled at Ditha.

"Not too, this is a damn good car. With a scratched and damaged junkyard car look alike they won't notice us. Also it has been driven by Frank Malcov which means this car had better acceleration, top speed, and handling. Oh I almost forgot why don't we got into our cars and start it. Those who start the car fastest without any problem are the car that we will choose for our run," said Ditha.

Then they get to their chosen car and start theirs. The Charger's hood blown up when Atomika start the car. Striker can't found the steer although he had ignited the car successfully. Only Ditha's chosen Studebaker works well.

"Okay kid, looks like you got it. Now let's go or..."

"Or what?"

"Oh crap! Those MIB found us. Let's get out from here."

The Studebaker then quickly swerved through the Junkyard. The MIB didn't notice that the Studebaker driver took a secret route until they know it.

"Negative, they took a short cut," said one of them

"GET THEM DOWN AT ANY COST!" said the MIB leader.

Hearing that from the leader, the MIB then move out from Junkyard quickly and moving fast to after the Studebaker.

"Damn, those MIB's are fast," said Striker.

"But not as strong as this," said Ditha as he slammed one of the Black Mustang GT 2005, causing the Mustang to hit a traffic car and crash into the pursuing Mustang. The others swerve hard to keep the distance with the Studebaker.

"To be honest, where we're going?" asked Atomika.

"Seacrest County," replied Ditha.

"Ditha, made it fast because there's a cop saw us speeding."

An officer in the Charger SRT-8 cop car saw the speeding vehicle and quickly turns on the siren.

"All units there are speeding vehicles indicated to speed racing at 4th Street and Angus Wharf. Suspect cars described as a blue 1950 Studebaker pickup and Black Mustang GT 2005. Commencing pursuit."

"Oh good, now we're hunted by the cops too."

"10-50. Suspect just rammed a civic car."

The car hit by the Studebaker caused another MIB Mustang to crash and fly off the ramp before resting in its roof after being hit again by a civic car.

"10-42 repeat 10-42. There's car crash on the scene, request ambulance and backup."

"On the way"

"I love this town a lot. Did I right Striker?"

"Officer, there's a blockade set at Lawrence Road Tunnel."

"Yap."

"By the way, there's a GMC Vandura cop car blockade at the end of the tunnel."

"Easy, Atomika. Foolish."

The Studebaker jumped to the incoming lane using the ramp in the tunnel while some of the pursuers stay on the lane. The Studebaker managed to pass the blockade with ease as well as the police officer. Some of the MIB are crashed when passing the police roadblock.

"10-37...10-37"

"10-4. Wrecker will come on two minutes."

"WTF? A BMW X3 cop car? Now we're in big trouble."

"Wait, there's strange sign on the Mustang. Looks like a sign of something on its front windows."

"Wait. A sign of something on all Mustangs' front windows. Oh good now this makes sense why they are chasing us. I've to call someone now," said Ditha while Striker helped him to get his Blackberry and phoned Jérémie.

"Jérémie here."

"Good afternoon in France. I'd like to tell you. XANA had summoned his monsters," said Ditha

"Hmm, I guess that's the answer for the electricity problem at Kadic, but there're no sign at Lyoko," replied Jérémie.

"No wonder, because the monsters are Black Mustang GT 2005 and they're at North Mountain Expressway in Paradise City," said Ditha again

"WTF? I can't believe this. And by the way, tell me why do you know my number?" ask Jérémie

"Seems your friend Odd using your phone to request a song to us. Please tell him that we from Crash FM are gladly to accept your friend's request. Thanks," said Ditha before turn the phone off and managed to escape from the oncoming BMW X3 cop cars. Meanwhile Striker tuned the radio transmitter quickly to host their program.

"Oh welcome back to Crash FM with me Striker. And talking about song request to begin your morning, there're so many people request Top Of The World from The All American Rejects. So we decided to start your day with this song. Now let's move on Atomika for some news."

"Talking about rumors that we will leave Crash FM. That was nonsense. We just having a tour to Seacrest County and give you all an exclusive report about the connected highway from Paradise City to Seacrest County also with the live videos. And there's a speeding Gumpert Apollo with Burnout Revenge vinyl had been overtaken our Studebaker surprisingly at 170 mph with ease in the railway?"

"Wait Atomika, is that Anthea Schaeffer?"

"What? That is not her Striker."

"I'm sure it's her."

"Stop that, guys. For one thing that we all know, she's racing. Oh I'm Ditha; talking what will be the next song after Top Of The World, I'm gladly to choose song Flyover from Asian Dub Foundation requested by Odd Della Robbia and A Lin. For now stay tune at Crash FM."

Ditha drive his Studebaker fast along the blocking Mustang GT in the railway and then moving quickly to Uphill Drive using a ramp and destroy a billboard that immobilizing several police vehicle and the MIB.

"Vehicle down, repeat vehicle down. Need more backup."

"10-4. ETA fifteen minutes."

"Ditha?"

"Yap?"

"Watch out!"

"Oh shoot!" said Ditha.

Ditha managed to avoid a wrecked police cruiser, but there is a super ramp in front of them. Will they able to jump through or do something else? Find out on the next chapter and don't forget to review this.

Note: Shoot is a softer version of sh*t.

A Lin is a character from Go for Speed anime (a Chinese version of Let's and Go).

The pursuit code comes from NFS Most Wanted.

Ditha, Atomika, and Striker were 3 of 5 main protagonists shown here.


	2. Chapter 2: Live From A Past

**Disclaimer: I didn't own any video games, anime, TV shows, books, movies, car, and my friend's name. However I do my own plot and name of these characters (Ditha, Stefanschia Kamikadzi, Jason Horckane and Matthew Rizmak(that's all based from my imagination)) **

Chapter 2: Live From A Past

"Ditha, hit that boost now!" Atomika yelled at Ditha.

"Wait, maybe this handbrake will save us."

"Not that..."

Ditha's Studebaker however skidded and surprisingly has managed to perform a U-turn brake before the end of the ramp, but some of the XANA-controlled MIB failed to stop and fall to the ground. Ditha then quickly accelerate his car and quickly initiate a clutch-kick drift with ease.

"That was sick man. I can't believe you manage to perform it with ease. You must be fall in love with this car, mustn't you?" ask Atomika

"Not too. Before I was a notorious street race, I was used to participate in a demolition derby when I was 10 years old and. And mostly, the vehicle I drive is a school bus in a figure-8 race event," reply Ditha when driving.

"WTF? You drive that car? Wow, you must be train yourself really hard for that. But wait, you're the DDR Shining Star?"

"Yap. But the plane crash in Vladivostok had changed me. So I changed my name to Stefanschia Kamikadzi in Russia and Georgia. Luckily, Igor Pahanstesch who was the Lightning clan leader ask me to help their clan to be the best semi-legal street race clan at Moscow and defeat Stahshey Moredehlski and his Raven claw," said Ditha when he stopped his car at the dirt path tunnel.

"Oh shoot, so you're the legendary tuner from Georgia that even Watanabe Toshimitsu talking about?" ask Striker in a sudden.

"Well, yes to be honest. Too bad he is now blind. But that's okay because I've race his gorgeous Devil Z with Vasily Raskolnikov's Viper GTS-R Concept, Dennis Black's 1969 GT40, Jason Horckane's CLK DTM AMG, and Kira Finster's Diablo SV once in Hawaii. But I won it with my beloved Lotus Elise GT-1 with ease."

"Crap. You beat all those legends. But why you're making a comeback here?"

"Someone threatened my parents. I've to stop them at any cost."

"But Ditha, your parents is..."

"Cut it off Atomika! Maybe I hate my parents but in my deepest heart, I still love it even just a little piece of it. That's why I decide to racing again."

"Ditha, we also feel the same. Just like you, we feel the same. That's okay to avenge their death but they won't be happy with that."

"Thanks Striker, but you know the only reason I live is my dark past. I have quarrelling with parents more than both of you. I even have a wish that my parent died in an accident or even in an assassination. For worse, I even once say a wish that I wasn't my family's children. Yet I still love them because they grow me up so great till now."

Atomika started to cry, but Ditha quickly hand him a tissue.

"Atomika, rule no.1: Don't mess anybody's car with your nose liquid."

"Wow, how do you quickly forget anything what you said and you feel?" ask Striker amazed.

"Easy Striker, I use that as my second heartbeat. So if anything goes wrong, those past can be used as my energy."

"Bravo! Now that's our ordinary Ditha!"

"Sssssh, I sound something. It sound like a vroom of a car and...a siren?" said Atomika while he looked at the rear view mirror of the Studebaker.

"I got him. Code 3."

"Oh great, they have just destroyed our wonderful chit chat," Striker grumped as he saw the pursuer are near them.

Four 2005 Charger SRT-8 cop car dashed up quickly toward Ditha's stolen Studebaker. Ditha hit the nitrous button to escape but the cops have boxed him.

"10-75."

"What the hell is this?" ask Atomika.

"Rolling roadblock huh? How about this!" said Ditha while maneuvering through the rolling roadblock.

Ditha's Studebaker hit the rear bumper of police vehicle, causing them to crash into the wall and then resting on its side.

"Requesting air support."

"All units, Eagle 1 is now on the air."

"Uh oh, Eagle 1? Good now we're at the edge of the life."

"Not too actually Atomika, I'd like to say hello to this."

"What's that?" ask Striker.

"A turbo made from Hudsen Tech. That will give lot a big boost of speed and ramming power. Good for kick that butt and being the first car to roam through the Interstate 55," said Ditha as he about to hit the turbo button.

"Interstate 55?"

"Yap."

"Live for the past and..." said Ditha

"Blast from the past," said three of them as Ditha hit the turbo button

"As a proud to the integrity of Paradise City, Mineral Town, and Seacrest County. I'd happily to say that the Interstate 55 is..." said the mayor of Paradise City before Ditha's speeding Studebaker and the pursuers cut his word and also cut the ribbon for the opening the highway, causing everyone to giving a standing ovation.

"Now that's what I call a great opening," said Roman Pearce.

"Yeah, I do agree with you."

Okay. That's all for chapter 2 (sorry, that's quite short). That takes a lot of time finishing this story. There will be another interesting chapter after this and more characters. Also there two main protagonists left(after Ditha, Atomika, and Striker). So don't forget to review it.

Note: Watanabe Toshimitsu is from an anime called What's Up Mechadoc? (A Tutto Gas in Italian version)

Vasily Raskolnikov and Dennis Black from game Test Drive: Overdrive.

Kira Finster is from cartoon Rugarts.


	3. Chapter 3: Concerto Chaos!

**Disclaimer: Again, I didn't own any video games, anime, TV shows, books, movies, cars, and my friend's name. However I do my own plot and characters name of my own.**

Chapter 3: Concerto Chaos!

Meanwhile a day before Ditha's run, in Kadic Academy, there's a music concert on the school hall. Many famous bands like Super Junior, The All American Reject, and Linkin Park are invited. There are also rising star singers like Usada Akari and Usada Hikaru.

"That's all great show from Super Junior!" said the host, making all the girls cried for more.

Suddenly there is a disgusting voice from the bar. "GOOD! THAT JUST WAS A PIECE OF SHOOT! THESE GUYS RUINED THIS SHOW AT ALL!"

"Hey kid, what's your problem?" said the officer

"My problem?" then he grab a bottle and hit the officer.

"Now that's my problem!" he then throws the broken bottle away and grabs a pipe.

"Yamato!" someone cried at the bleeding officer.

"Miyu, don't worry. I'll slap this guy," said Ran.

"Nah, now you dumb Gals. Who do you think you are?"

"What? You will be sorry for underestimate me, Kotobuki Ran, the queen of Gals," said her and then punched the attacker's stomach. The attacker was caught off-guard and fell to the floor, crying for pain.

"That's Gal's real power. Miyu, call the..."

The attacker back attacked Ran by hitting Ran's chest yet he still feel some pain and then throw the pipe.

"Sigh, Kotobuki Ran huh? You better don't mess with me or my next punch will send you to your eternal rest."

"Not bad for your punch. Looks you like to play a bit dirty huh?"

Suddenly Ulrich jump across between them, causing them to stop their move for a while.

"This is a music show, not street brawl."

"I know it Ulrich, but I just don't like them at all!"

"Nah, then it's your business freak-head!"

The attacker was insulted by Ulrich's word. But instead of beating Ulrich, he focuses his punch on Ran.

"Someone call the police now!" Hoshino Aya, Satsuki Iida and Rie Aihara ran to the nearest phone booth, but they were blocked by some disguised police officer.

"Don't worry; I've heard this from the situation. We'll move in. Just stay here. Everything will be fine," said the office then he gave the signal to his unit to move.

"Thank god," said them in relief.

Meanwhile the attacker was too strong for Ran. She felt exhausted and almost fainted. Several bruises are on her body. As he about to hit Ran, suddenly Miyu, Mami Honda, and Harue Kudou came to aid Ran.

"Whoa...whoa...whoa wait a second, you got back up huh?"

In a sudden all the Gals and disguised police officer boxed him.

"Surrender now. Or I'll use more force to arrest you," warn the officer.

"Give up now, you are outnumbered!"

"One..."

"Looks like I've to remember the words again that Ditha told me when we're in Rockport," thought him

"Two..."

"You might be outnumbered, but you never get outgunned!" after the word he attack the entire disguised officer.

The officers were caught off guard, causing them to be beaten so easy by the attacker's fist. He then moves on beating the Gals surrounding him but not Ulrich who also attacked him. After some hit, the Gals were also beaten by his fist.

"Now, I told you. If you met Ditha, he will straight forwardly beat all of you in 57 seconds. Luckily I was playful, so you didn't feel much hurt," said him to all the Gals and disguised officer.

Suddenly a black guy came towards the attacker. He look the attacker's eye with some anger on it.

"Now he's dead," said Satsuki and Rie.

Instead of beat the attacker, he looked down and grabbed a newspaper. As he about to walk away, he was touched by the attacker.

"You miss this one."

"Oh I'm sorry, thanks. By the way I'm Sampson," said the black guy.

"I'm Vince Kilic. But you can call me Taz," replied the attacker.

"Wait, Taz? I know you. Ditha told me that his best partner while he was in Rockport City is you," said Sampson.

"Yap. By the way, I've to..." Taz's word was cut when Aya suddenly block him and pointing a gun, causing everyone to stay away from her.

"The Glock 19 huh? Cool one since it uses the 33 magazines as an optional and its reduced size," said Taz while took the gun from Aya.

"What?"

"Looks like you have a great sense about weapon. But don't use it to..."

"Actually, I want your signature on this weapon. I'm your big fan when I was in Rockport. And that's actually a replica only."

Aya's words made everyone confused and fainted for a second while Taz laughed a lot because of it. He quickly grabbed a marker and wrote his signature on the weapon. The he came to Ran and the gang to apologize anything he made.

"Should we call the..."

Suddenly two mysterious men rushed into the hall and caught Usada Hikaru, causing panic at the whole music audience.

"Hikaru!" cried Akari.

"Do not call the police or I'll kill this girl. Who is Jérémie?" said one of them.

"I'm here," said Jérémie.

"Whatever you do, do not touch both your computer and phone until the clock end," said the other man.

"Who the hell are you?" said Yumi. She is about to attack them, but Sampson hold her hand.

"You've to stay calm. Look that sign on their head? Do you know about that?" asked Sampson.

"Damn it, XANA tries to kill all of us by electricity bomb!" Odd shouted as he saw the bomb under the table.

"Where's photo of Aelita's mother?" asked Yumi as she noticed that the photo is missing from her pocket.

"Yeah. With this, the world will be controlled by XANA. And destroying all the Lyoko warriors would be easy," said them as they are about to leave before Taz block their way and stole the photo from Yumi.

"Bad luck. If you mess with Anthea's daughter. That means you'll be mess with the STR Lightning."

"Try to beat us huh? Go ahead and do so," said the possessed man.

Taz quickly attack the man by stun gun with ease as the cops came and rescued Hikaru from the possessed man.

"You know my mother?" asked Aelita.

"Not too much. Ditha knows her all. From his last message," said Taz as he opened his message "She was at Seacrest County. And, oh shoot he's heading there too. Dealing with some freaking local cop, MIB, and XANA."

"Then let's move on to the factory."

"No need. Seacrest County is one of the cities located in an unknown-named island near Hawaii. We only get to airport. And we need something quick or the cop will handcuff us," said Taz as he see a red Lamborghini LM002.

"But what about my..." said Yumi before Taz pull the entire Lyoko warrirors to the LM002.

"They're there," said Taz as he ignited his stolen car and leaved the academy.

"Seacrest County, the street racer's heaven city ya? Sounds interesting," said Aya as she woke all the wounded Gals with the help from all the Gals boys.

"Let's go. I'll drive," said Aya as all of them woke up. Then they went to the silver Mercedes-Benz G55 G V12 S Biturbo 2009.

"Wait. Aya you can't..." said Otohata Rei before his word was cut up by the revving engine of the G55. Then it went through the police blockade and leaving another wrecked police cruiser as she catches up with Taz and Sampson's Charger R/T.

End of chapter 3. There're many character are shown here, including Taz from NFSMW as the fourth main protagonist. More characters and more action will be showed at the next chapter. Don't forget to review it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Raging Stealth

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything except my own plot and characters name from my own imagination.**

Chapter 4: The Raging Stealth

Two days before Ditha's run to Seacrest County, in Puncak (Indonesia), a handsome Peruvian was sitting on the small café drinking hot cappuccino. After finishing his drink, the Peruvian then move to his black 91'Dodge Stealth RT that using the 96'Stealth RT Twin Turbo's body and its modified engine. Then he speeds up the Stealth before stop at Puncak Pass Area.

"Dude, to get here you need a..."

"I have it. The invitation directly sent to the STR Lightning clan and I'll represent them. My name is Matthew Rizmak."

"Ok, you got it. Good luck there."

"Welcome to the ultimate super star street series held by Carter Verone," said the host and played Mindkiller (Jagz Kooner Remix) from FREELAND

"I'd like to introduce you some of the best street racer here. Dominic Toretto with his Charger SRT-8, Brian O'Connor and his R35 GT-R V Spec, Hatsune Miku with her GSR BMW Z4, Haruhi Suzumiya and her SOS-Dan R35 GT-R, Sean Boswell and his Silvia S14 Spec-R Aero, Akio Asakura's Nissan Fairlady Z-L (S30) "The Devil Z", Tatsuya Shima's RUF CTR "Blackbird", Karl Smit's Cayman S, Bobby Sawyer and his Gran Torino, and the newcomer Matthew Rizmak in his STR's Stealth R/T TT."

"STR? Never heard that kind of team," said Haruhi to the entire SOS Brigade member.

"STR is the street racing clan. Famous for over 900 BHP tuned engine and strengthened engine for high speed pursuit durability. The clan itself was lead by Ditha," said Yuuki Nagato in a sudden.

"Are you Matthew Rizmak?" said the Frenchman in a sudden

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Sebastian Marcel Noire. I just got an Autolog message from him. He said he was on the way to Seacrest County. He messaged me to go there. But I don't know for the reason."

"OK. WAIT AUTOLOG? WHAT THE HELL ON EARTH HE MADE AN AUTOLOG ACCOUNT. HE STUPID FREAK! I'LL SPANK HIM WHEN I GET THERE!"

"Ladies and gentleman, start your engine."

The race was about to start with Karl in 1st, Dominic in 2nd, Sean on 3rd, Haruhi at 4th, Miku at 5th, Brian at 6th, Akio at 7th, Tatsuya at 8th, Bobby at 9th, and Matt in the last position.

"Miku, be careful on Dom, he has a lot of hatred on European cars," warned Kagamine Len at her.

"Haruhi, you've focus to the race. Don't let your guard down just because Akio is your friend's connection," said Kyon who was riding shotgun with her.

"Hey kid, wanna bet?" asked Bobby to Matt. Matt shows his agreement by nod his head.

"Ok, $150000," said Bobby as he show his money.

"I'll raise it to $500000."

"Ditha's stereotype huh? You're just like him. He is friends of mine. Crazy stuff, wild drift, big crash, flying tires, everything just fun when I with him, no matter the race results."

"Ha-ha, almost everything you said fit on me. Hey, what about my bet offer?"

"I'll take that actually. For Sure"

"In your dream," said Matt as he revving his Stealth.

"3...2...1...GO!"

The race began. Matt's Stealth took a great start to overtake Tatsuya's CTR and Sean's S14 who had a bad start though he had a bad burnout spin. Booby took an advantage of his Gran Torino to steal the 1st from Dom. Haruhi and Miku battling up for the 3rd while Akio just focus on prevent Brian and Karl to steal his 5th.

The race then was the twisting roads of Puncak where Sean S14 overtook the entire racer on the route.

"For now, all I do is made a big gap with them before the highway," thought Sean.

But all of a sudden the Gran Torino slides brutally, almost hit the S14. Forcing the S14 driver to brake hard and lost his spot.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Bobby as he gained the lead.

Matt, who was at 9th slipstreamed Karl's Cayman S, resulting Karl in a great anger after being overtaken by him.

"Shoot, he played me!"

A patrolling Mazda 6 cop car suddenly turned the sirens on, meaning the pursuit had begun.

"Damn it. Why the 5-0 always get ruined this race?" said Haruhi in a great anger but it was cooled down by Kyon's words.

It was turned out in a sudden when the cop car crashed because of Matt's hit.

"What the..." said Haruhi as her car gets shunted by Miku.

Haruhi's car spun after being shunted, forcing another driver behind her hit the brake and swerve hard to avoid it. However, Matt uses it as a ramp and performs a barrel roll spin before landed up in Karl's Cayman S. As a result, Karl can't continue the race because his car has been taken down by Matt.

Suddenly a 370Z Interceptor came up between Matt and Miku. The Interceptor deployed a spike strip, causing the Fairlady Z and CTR flat tire and stopped after a spike strip hit.

As the racer enters the Jagorawi highway, Dom's Charger speed up and overtakes Bobby and Sean. But the Brian quickly took the top spot from Dom by using nitrous.

"Too early kid...too..."

Brian's car was sideswiped by Miku. Causing him to stop and boxed by the Lancer Evolution X highway patrol car.

"You scum back! Curse you!" said Dom as he slammed his Charger SRT-8 to the Z4. Miku spun out, but she managed to survive. On the other side, Sean wasn't so lucky because the Interceptor triggered the EMP to his Silvia S14 and it shut his car down. Matt and Haruhi now battling to avoid the EMP getting their car.

Later on, Miku and Haruhi took the next exit, leaving Dom, Bobby, and Matt on the highway. However Miku and Haruhi got crashed by the Metromini bus in the Rawamangun junction. They did not get arrested, instead the police officer arrests the Metromini bus driver because the driver speeds when the light from his side are red and drunk.

On the highway, Bobby slammed his car into the white Kijang Innova, causing Dom's Charger SRT-8 to crash into it before resting on its roof. Meanwhile Matt hit the jammer just before the interceptor's EMP hit his Stealth. Then Matt quickly deployed spike strip just as he cut the Interceptor's lane to disabling the 370Z from the pursuit.

As Bobby and Matt enter Dr. Sedyatomo's highway, a Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera Interceptor came and shut Bobby's car down by a slam. However Matt rescued Bobby by let Bobby riding shotgun with him. Then Matt pushes his Stealth to its limit, avoid every attack from the Interceptor before they are side by side. As they side by side, Matt pushes the Interceptor to the wall and grinds it before the LP570-4 gets off-ramp and crashed into street light.

"Yippikaye, you Superleggera bitch!" said Bobby as he saw the crashed LP570-4.

The Stealth managed to be the only car arrived at the destination lane. Verone congratulated him and gave him the prize money. However when Verone leaves, suddenly Matt shot an EMP to Verone's Aventador, shut it down. Verone himself was caught by the police after Matt shot another EMP to him.

Matt and Bobby escaped the pursuit. They were on the queuing lobby in the airport 2-A, waiting for the announcement with Bobby.

"That's sick man. I owe you," said Bobby, thanked Matt for rescuing him. Matt just nodded his head agreeing what Bobby said.

"Where you'd go?" asked Matt before leaving the lobby.

"I've got to go to Valencia. There's a Hot Import Night event there. How about you?" asked Bobby back.

"Seacrest County. For some old reunion. Oh, that's your call. Bye Bob," said Matt as Bobby leaved him alone. Matt just smiled as he saw Bobby leaves. Then he remembered something.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to get him to pay the bet he lost to me!"

That's the end of chapter 4. Kinda strange ending after great action huh? As info, Matthew Rizmak is the fifth and last main protagonist in this fan fiction. Well, there will more and more action-packed in the next chapter. So, get ready for that and don't forget to review it. If you have anything about this fan fiction then you may ask me. I'll be glad for that.

Note: Bobby Sawyer is a character from Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights.

Sebastian Marcel Noire is a character from Destruction Derby Arena.


	5. Chapter 5: Go For Three Points!

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything except my own plot and characters name from my own imagination.**

Chapter 5: Go For Three Points!

After a boring run through Interstate 55, Ditha's Studebaker finally entered the East Gorge Freeway.

"That's the most boring run. There's no hardcore curves to force the rival off the ramp."

"No wonder Atomika. The interstate are mostly straight wide open road. But I wonder why Ditha keep speeding. Hey Ditha, they're gone."

"It can be, but we've to catch up with the time Striker. We have to get there at 8 am, which means only 38 minutes left."

"What do you mean there?"

"Three Points Satellite Station."

"Ditha, Striker. Give me some aspirin. I'm going to straight road-sick."

Ditha quickly gave the aspirin to Atomika. Suddenly, a heavy armored Hummer H1 speed up past them the Studebaker.

"That was a crazy thing. Speeding at heavy traffic at 7.30 with a H1? Are you guys insane?" shout Striker.

"Oh, I see," said Ditha as he start to speed up his car.

"Ditha, are you nuts?"

"Sorry, Atomika. Looks like the MIB, PCPD, MTPD and SCPD are back in action. Hang on," said Ditha as he speed his car to catch up with the H1.

The pursuers shot a huge wave of EMP to stop the H1 and Studebaker but both of them managed to escape after deployed spike strip in front of them, leaving only few pursuers left. Suddenly an orange Camaro SS 2008 came by and shunted both of them.

"Who're these guys? And what the hell they're doing here?" said the H1 driver.

"None of the man on that pickup I can recognize," said another H1 passenger.

Ditha examined the H1 and the Camaro efficiently. Then he quickly shunt back the Camaro and flash beamed the H1.

"What the hell are they thinking?"

"They just want to race. Let's give them some shot!"

The H1 and Studebaker then stopped at the same time. There is a small crow on the ground eating some seed. Both the driver of H1 and Studebaker are still waiting, giving the chance for the pursuers and the Camaro to catch up.

"Ditha, they're..."

Ditha and the H1 driver hit the gas as the crow fly. Ditha's Studebaker was a bit slow at the start, giving H1 the lead.

"Crash FM live from the East Gorge Freeway. Welcome back with me DJ Atomika. Today we're at Seacrest County via the Interstate 55. To be honest that was bad at all. No hardcore turns to make you grinding the streets, no ramp to barrel-rolling, no billboard to hit, just straight...straight...and straight."

"What do you mean? The Freeway or the Interstate?"

"Of course the 55 you Striker fool."

"How dare you insult me?"

"Hey, give me a focus on my driving. We've a great race to do. Battling with the ferocious H1 at freeway with some siren sounder behind and gambling with the power of 1950's. By the way, I wonder if the Camaro driver was dressed up like zombies. Zombie, Camaro, and that freaking sign again is a weird combination. Is this Halloween or Dress-Up party?"

"Wait, zombie at the Camaro? What the fuck are this man think of?"

"Instead of this talk, let's play the B.Y.O.B from System Of A Down, then followed by our radio anthem Burnout Paradise Theme. Stay tuned at Crash FM."

The Studebaker then overtake the H1 by using the constructed road, but the Camaro hit the Studebaker again.

"Crap, again with that sign? Now I'm really annoyed with this. Now eat my dust! You stupid dog!"

Ditha then quickly hit the boost. But Ditha hit a civilian car, forcing the H1 driver to swerve hard to avoid crashing. The car Ditha hit caused the massive pile-up car crash including almost all the pursuers, except a Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor.

"10-36...10-36. I'm the only man left, requesting backup."

"Backup will be two minutes away."

"That wouldn't be enough. Requesting the permission of all weapons."

"Only EMP and spike strip are allowed."

The police then aimed the EMP to the Camaro, but the Camaro driver hit the jammer and deployed a spike strip, disabling the Crown Vic immediately. After then, the Camaro shot an EMP to H1, causing the H1 to hit the Studebaker.

"Why must this prestige Studebaker? You dumb idiot XANA-controlled Camaro!" said Ditha in anger then slam his car to the H1, causing the H1 hit the Camaro.

"Oh, shoot. This guy has guts. Hit that turbo button."

"No turbo allowed here," said Ditha as he activated jammer.

"How dare he..."

The Camaro hit the boost and shunt the H1; causing H1 lost its control and barrel-rolling yet the H1 still fine after collision.

"That zombie can drive?"

"Shoot, if he heads first the satellite, we're finished and our efforts from the high school will be in vain."

"Hey, wanna some decorations?" said Ditha. He then hit the boost and slam the Camaro. The Camaro exploded after hit an explosive tanker truck.

Ditha won the race but he can't control his car and hit the wall. Ditha, Striker, and Atomika fly-off the car. Striker and Atomika landed safely while Ditha landed badly in a research office trash dump. Then everyone looked at Ditha. He is fine after a high speed hit but he creates a huge attention to people around him. Suddenly, a man called "General" walked to Ditha. Though Ditha can evade him easily but he decided to stay.

Who are "General" and the H1 driver? And what kind of attention he made? You'll found out on the next chapter.


End file.
